


Congrats, Dude!

by codenamezinc



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamezinc/pseuds/codenamezinc
Summary: “Dude. Officer Haughtstuff is in your bed.”“Ummm…” Waverly looked around awkwardly.





	

“Waves! You here?” Wynonna clomped through the Homestead. “Dolls sent me home super early with presents. But they’re all for you.” She slammed a box down on a table. A huge cloud of dust wafted up and Wynonna started coughing. “Yay old books.”

“Waves?” Wynonna left the dust storm to check the living room and kitchen. No one.

“Christ, are you still asleep?” Wynonna walked into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed shaking the lump under the covers. “C’mon. I know you want to see the books. They’re old and have dust. I’m gonna be coughing even after we break this damn curse.”

“Wynonna? That you?” Waverly’s voice was coming from… _The hallway?!?!?!?_

“The hell?” Wynonna muttered. She stared suspiciously at the lump in the bed. Just as Wynonna reached over to rip the covers back, the lump realized the game was up and rolled off the bed. It somehow managed to keep themselves rolled up in the blanket too. “Dammit. That’s actually kinda impressive.” The lump thudded off the bed and the blankets shifted. Wynonna saw a flash of red hair and bare back. Her mouth opened in an “O.”

“Oh my god.” The lump that was clearly Nicole was panicking and trying to hide in the blanket again. “Oh my god.” Wynonna ran out of the room. This was the best news ever. “Waves!”

“What?” Waverly was making coffee. She had clearly just gotten out of the shower and looked very annoyed.

“Dude. Officer Haughtstuff is in your bed.”

“Ummm…” Waverly looked around awkwardly.

“Naked.” Wynona grinned and held up a hand for a high five.

Waverly just stared at her.

“Are you not gonna high five me?”

“I’m just really confused.”

“Well. This is my ‘congrats on getting Haught and Heavy’ high five.” Wynonna gave her sister a ginormous grin. Waverly looked like she wanted to melt into the floor, but she tentatively hit Wynonna’s hand.

“OK. Seriously? That’s all the enthusiasm you can muster?”

“Yeah, well, this is really kinda awkward.”

Wynonna stared at her blankly.

“You’re high fiving me for having sex with someone who is literally in the next room, is naked, and can definitely hear you.”

Wynonna turned towards the bedroom. “Sorry Haughtstuff!”

Nicole’s reply was muffled by the blanket but it sounded a lot like, “No. You are definitely not!”

—

Waverly crawled into bed and handed Nicole a cup of coffee.

“She’s gonna give us crap for forever isn’t she?”

“Yeah. But she likes you. That’s just her weird way of showing affection. Trust me. Much better than being run out of here with a shotgun. Naked.”

Nicole opened her mouth to request the details of that particular story, but decided not to. She was beginning to accept that maybe there were just some things she didn’t want to know.


End file.
